Lady in Red
by fanka77
Summary: To malutkie opko napisałam, zainspirowana piosenką Chris'a de Burgh, z której jednocześnie zaczerpnęłam tytuł .Chcę podkreślić, że tekst piosenki, jest wyłączną własnością jej autora. Ja tylko go  pożyczam"!


A/N:_ To malutkie opko napisałam, zainspirowana piosenką Chris'a de Burgh, z której jednocześnie zaczerpnęłam tytuł ._

_Chcę podkreślić, że tekst piosenki, jest wyłączną własnością jej autora. __Ja tylko go „pożyczam"!_

"_Lady In Red" lyrics by Chris De Burgh are the property of the artist, not mine! I only borrow it!_

**-XXX-**

„_**Lady in Red"**_

„_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright…"_

Byłem zaskoczony, kiedy weszłaś na salę, tak piękna i promienna, jak nigdy przedtem. Kiedy wczoraj wieczorem powiedziałaś mi, że jednak przyjdziesz na to przyjęcie, nie przypuszczałem, że przyjdziesz na nie sama. Dziewczyna taka jak ty, ma zbyt wiele do zaoferowania, by być samotną, a jednak zjawiłaś się i…

„_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_Looking for a little romance_

_Givin half the chance…"_

…Wszystkie oczy na Sali zwróciły się na ciebie, no, może oprócz jednej pary, tańczącej na parkiecie i zapatrzonej w siebie, ale przecież w ich przypadku to nic nowego. Gdy są razem, wszystko inne przestaje się liczyć. Jest tylko to, co ich łączy, jest miłość. Jakże pragnąłbym mieć, dzielić to z tobą…

Ci wszyscy faceci, wodzący za tobą wzrokiem, pożerający oczami twoje piękno i liczący na niezobowiązujący flirt nie wiedzą, że ty nie jesteś taka. Nie szukasz łatwych związków, płytkiego seksu. Zasługujesz na więcej, na wiele więcej… Proszą cię do tańca, a ty uprzejmie odmawiasz, uśmiechając się z właściwą sobie delikatnością i nie potrafię oderwać o d ciebie wzroku. Po prostu, nie mogę…

„_I have never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes_

_I have been blind…"_

Suknia, którą nosisz, jasne pasemka i lśniące spinki w twoich włosach, ten blask w twoich oczach… Tak. Byłem ślepy. Latami patrzyłem na ciebie, jak na siostrę, przyjaciółkę i powierniczkę, nie zwracając uwagi na to, jaka śliczna jesteś. Nie mówię tylko o zewnętrznej urodzie… Jesteś piękna, ale masz też coś o wiele więcej…Ty masz cudowne wnętrze, czystą duszę i szczerozłote serce, pełne współczucia dla innych, pełne wyrozumiałości i cierpliwości. Dlaczego nie zauważałem tego wcześniej? Nie wiem, nie potrafię ci tego wyjaśnić. Dziś jednak widzę to dokładniej niż kiedykolwiek, dziś widzę całą prawdę, prawdziwą ciebie i nie mogę pohamować tego ciepła w sercu. Nie umiem…

„_Lady in red_

_Is dancing with me_

_Chin to chin._

_There's nobody here_

_Just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be…"_

Wiedziony tym uczuciem, poprosiłem cię do tańca, a ty, po raz pierwszy tego wieczora, nie odmówiłaś. Podałaś mi swoją drobną dłoń i pozwoliłaś, bym poprowadził cię na parkiet, a potem wziął w ramiona. Otulona w czerwień, jesteś zjawiskowa, piękna, boska, ale zupełnie nieświadoma tego, jak działasz na tych wszystkich patrzących teraz z zazdrością mężczyzn, jak działasz na mnie… Spojrzałaś mi nieśmiało w oczy, a chwilę potem, na twoich policzkach wykwitł delikatny rumieniec, gdy dostrzegłaś w nich ogień. Musiałaś go zobaczyć. Pewnie dlatego uciekłaś wzrokiem i niepewnie przytuliłaś swój policzek do mojego. W tym właśnie momencie zrozumiałem, co czuła ta druga para na parkiecie, co czuł mężczyzna, trzymający w ramionach tamtą kobietę. Dla mnie, ta chwila stała się olśnieniem. Teraz byliśmy tutaj tylko we dwoje, tylko ty i ja i nie ma na świecie miejsca, gdzie chciałbym być bardziej, bo jest ono tu, w twoich objęciach…

„_I hardly know_

_This beauty by my side_

_Never forget_

_The way you look tonight…"_

Spojrzałem raz jeszcze. Uśmiechnęłaś się ciepło i twoja twarz stała się zupełnie inna. Takiego uśmiechu nie widziałem na niej nigdy wcześniej, jakby należał on do innej dziewczyny. Byłem, jestem oczarowany. Twoja uroda jaśnieje niczym gwiazdy na nocnym niebie i w moich oczach żadna z kobiet tutaj, nie ma z tobą porównania. One po prostu bledną przy tobie. Taka jest prawda. Wiele razy na ciebie patrzyłem, ale dziś, tego wieczora… Wow! Chyba nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak pięknie wyglądałaś tej nocy…

„_I've never seen you look so gorgeous as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_you were amazing…"_

Jesteś urzekająca, promienna, delikatna, jesteś zdumiewająca…

„_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_

_And when you turned to me and smile_

_You took my breath away…"_

Widzę, jak oni wszyscy na ciebie patrzą, jak pragną być na moim miejscu, u twojego boku, bo przecież jakże mogłoby być inaczej? Trzymać cię w ramionach to zaszczyt i przywilej, przywilej, który tego wieczora podarowałaś mnie… Nasze oczy znów się spotkały, a blask twoich sprawił, że na jedną sekundę zapomniałem, jak się oddycha. Zatraciłem się… w tobie…

„_I have never had such a feeling_

_Such a feeling of complete and utter love_

_As I do tonight…"_

Nigdy wcześniej, przy żadnej kobiecie nie czułem tak silnie. Owszem, bywałem zakochany, a nawet wmawiałem sobie kiedyś, że to, co czułem do tamtej kobiety, było „tą" miłością, że ona była „tą" jedyną. Jednak, kiedy dziś wziąłem cię w ramiona, kiedy błękit twoich oczu napotkał zieleń moich i odważyłem się dostrzec w twoim spojrzeniu uczucie równie silne, co moje własne, wiedziałem, że tamto, było zwykłą pomyłką. Przy tobie, moje serce stało się kompletne, moja dusza odnalazła swą drugą połówkę i nareszcie zrozumiałem, czym jest prawdziwa miłość…

„_Lady in red_

_Is dancing with me_

_Chin to chin_

_There's nobody here_

_Just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_I hardly know_

_This beauty by my side_

_Never forget_

_The way you look tonight…_

_I will never forget_

_The way you look… tonight_

_Lady in red_

_Lady in red_

_Lady in red_

_My lady in red_

_I love you…"_

Tulę cię w moich ramionach, prowadząc w rytm tej wolnej melodii, a moje serce bije jak oszalałe. Twoje piękno, twoja bliskość, twój dotyk… Wszystko to sprawia, że nie mogę myśleć o niczym innym poza tobą, moja pani w czerwieni, moja ukochana w czerwieni. Jedyne czego pragnę, to ty. Jedyne, o czym marzę, to to, byśmy byli razem. Nie mogę już dłużej milczeć, nie potrafię i nie chcę. Weź moje serce, weź moją duszę, weź mnie całego Taro, bo tylko ciebie kocham i nigdy nie przestanę. Ja Bobby Manning należę tylko do ciebie, o ile mnie zechcesz…

o-O-o

Patrzyła na niego, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy, gdy wraz z ostatnią nutą piosenki, w takt której ją prowadził, usłyszała to, o czym od lat marzyła. A gdy w jego spojrzeniu ujrzała błagalne pytanie, mogła zrobić tylko jedno. Powoli uniosła ku niemu twarz, a gdy ich usta niemal się zetknęły, wyszeptała:

- Nareszcie…

Potem słowa stały się zbędne.

KONIEC


End file.
